


Big Brother Piggybacks

by ajacks99



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: brotherly fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajacks99/pseuds/ajacks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by some art by my friend Jen (Sparkwithinme.tumblr.com), I decided to write a fluffy little oneshot, mostly focusing on Virgil and Alan.</p>
<p>Her art can be viewed at http://sparkwithinme.tumblr.com/post/123112667439/whyamiawakefml-anyhoo-now-i-can-finally-post</p>
<p>
  <em>It had been John’s idea. <br/>The ginger-haired Tracy was excited to tell his brothers about a rare astronomical event that was taking place that night.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Piggybacks

It had been John’s idea. 

The ginger-haired Tracy was excited to tell his brothers about a rare astronomical event that was taking place that night. While they may not all have been as excited as the second oldest Tracy, even they were looking forward to spending time together to watch the occurrence.  
A rescue call, as expected, had come in before the event. It was simple in essence, just time consuming and tiring, but the brothers all still made it back in time to watch as an armada of shooting stars shot across the dark skies over Tracy Island’s beach. As expected, John (with help from Alan) explained exactly what was happening and when, both brothers utterly fascinated by the spectacle. 

It was almost 4am by the time the shooting stars stopped and all five of the brothers were exhausted. Alan, who had had the most time consuming part of the rescue earlier, yawned loudly, almost stumbling as the brothers wandered along the beach towards the path back to the villa.  
Glancing at his yawning youngest brother, Virgil sighed and moved to stand in front of Alan, leaning down slightly and holding his arms out, bent at the elbows. 

“C’mon little brother, piggyback time,”  
“Virg, I’m eighteen!”  
“You’re also about to fall asleep where you stand,” Virgil smirked as the youngest Tracy attempted a glare, only to break off into another jaw-cracking yawn. Raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot impatiently, Virgil watched as Alan seemed to wage a miniature war with himself before giving in to the inevitable. Looping his arms around Virgil’s neck, the blonde gently hopped upwards onto Virgil’s back, sliding down momentarily until the older Tracy hooked his own arms around Alan’s legs.   
“Jeez, Sprout, you’re gonna be taller than Scott soon!”

“That’s the plan-“ another yawn broke out as Alan knelt his head against Virgil’s shoulder. Chuckling lightly, the older Tracy gently shifted Alan’s position for a moment before walking after the rest of his brothers, who had all stopped to watch the two of them fondly. 

Alan was asleep before he even reached the path to the villa.


End file.
